Elizabeth's Fluttersaur/Hyper Dimension
Elizabeth's Fluttersaur (formerly name as Fluttershy) is a pony child who kept at the Planeptune's Basilicom in the Hyper Dimension before she turned into a hybrid. The Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime (ASIC) freed and turned her into a CFW Flutter and she fights against Neptune and the others. She eventually has her memory restored and returns home safely. As a hybrid, she is strong, but not very intelligent. Personality Unlike her normal Counterpart, Fluttersaur has a very energetic and outgoing personality, though she still has a short temper. She loves to play around a lot and is a bit on the rough side. She's prone to tackling others and sometimes breaking objects. These habits are shown when she frequently tackles Neptune (not only even Glorysia or Elizabeth) and when she constantly ruins the dolls that Plutia makes for her. As tough as she seems, she's rather emotional and cries easily. After she got regain her memories, she struggles with painful memories of being experimented on and her genetics being tampered with against her will. This mostly manifests itself (like Dragonet, though her story is different) as angry outbursts and intense emotions. Role in the series Like her normal counterpart, Fluttersaur once lived with her friends in Equestria taking care of woodland creatures. However, a poacher captured her in a net and took her to the Pokémon world. She was then sold on the black market to scientists who put her and a Bulbasaur in a cage and transferred the Bulbasaur's DNA to her. Relationships Elizabeth Storybook Fluttersaur loves Elizabeth and refers to her as "Eliza". Elizabeth also loves her, and due to raising her since she was a baby as Fluttershy, feels as if she is her mother. Due to Neptune's playful nature, Fluttersaur is mostly always willing to tackle and play with her whenever. Elizabeth finds Fluttersaur very strong, and likewise Fluttersaur has a high opinion of Elizabeth's ability to fight but like everyone else does not think Elizabeth is the brightest. Elizabeth would always only want Neptune's pudding, so to make sure she can always get Neptune's pudding, Elizabeth helps Neptune wrote her name on all the pudding. While Fluttersaur was under the control of the ASIC as CFW Flutter, Elizabeth was sad and unable to continue the fight but due to her stubbornness, Elizabeth was able to make Fluttersaur start to regain her memories. With the help of the pudding that had Elizabeth's name labeled on them Elizabeth was able to assist in making Fluttersaur regain all her memory. Afterwards, Fluttersaur happily goes back with Elizabeth. Fluttersaur clearly picks favorites and that is her "Eliza". Glorysia Melody Glorysia also assisted in raising Fluttersaur when her original name is Fluttershy as a baby as basically all the goddesses visited so often. Under the ASIC's control, Fluttersaur crashed into Glorysia, which annoyed her. However, Glorysia could only think of how to beat her after losing. After regaining her memory, Fluttersaur can only manage to mispronounce her name as the two did not interact so much. Glorysia is satisfied with Fluttersaur thinks of her. Josie Adams Josie also assisted in raising Fluttersaur when her original name is Fluttershy as a baby as basically all the goddesses visited so often. Under the ASIC's control, Josie can't take too much when CFW Magic tells CFW Flutter attacks at her. After restoring her memories, Fluttersaur remembers Josie as a sugar candies girl, named Josie. While Josie finds the description weird, she is okay that Fluttersaur can actually remember her name. Nepgear Nepgear raised Fluttersaur as Fluttershy and feels as if she is her mother like Elizabeth. Fluttersaur refers to her as "Nepgage". Nepgear tells Plutia repairs dolls for Fluttersaur which she constantly breaks. Under the ASIC's control, Nepgear also managed to help kickstart her memory with the dolls she constantly repaired for Fluttersaur. Strangely enough, Fluttersaur does not have an irrational fear of Purple Sister, just telling her to not overboard so often. Nepgage will always have a special place in Fluttersaur's heart. Lala Twights Lala Twights raised Fluttersaur in the Planeptune's Basilicom. Apparently even Fluttersaur noticed how badly Lala was being treated. To kickstart her memory, Lala's bad treatment was what Fluttersaur could clearly remember from Lala. Lala is also Fluttersaur's teacher, but Fluttersaur simply is not someone who would sit still and learn. Still Lala loves Fluttersaur, as evidenced in the normal end, when she would not leave until Fluttersaur regains her memory. Akeno Akeno and Fluttersaur are essentially sisters being raised up in the Basilicom. While they were kids, the two had some misadventures with Lovely as well, here and there ganging up on various adults. Akeno's big needles did scare Fluttersaur, and that was used to restore her memories. The two are still close after all that time she was with the ASIC. Super Happiness Lovely Lovely and Fluttersaur are also essentially sisters being raised up in the Basilicom. Lovely generally took charge, when having fun with playing pretend. Fluttersaur is a fan of her embarrassing book, she made in the past. The book was used to help restore Fluttersaur's memory. The two are still close after all that time Fluttersaur was with the ASIC. Moves used * Vine Whip * Petal Dance * Stomp In the Games Gallery Hyper Dimension Baby Fluttershy.png|As a Baby Hyper Dimension young Fluttershy.png|As a child before turned into a hybrid Trivia * She is Fluttershy from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, but was taken to the Pokémon world by a Pony poacher and had her DNA fused with a Bulbasaur's. Category:Child Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hybrids